


the missing puzzle piece

by scenarios (romeas)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee Graduates NCT Dream, but not really, markno new nct unit lets go, really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeas/pseuds/scenarios
Summary: They were six and it felt so perfect it almost wasn't.





	the missing puzzle piece

**Author's Note:**

> beu i hope you like this even if i wrote it in about 10 minutes while sleep deprived at four in the morning. kiss

It feels like it’s been a thousand years yet only a year passed since Mark left. And what could he do about it. He couldn’t help but to think how it felt so incredibly wrong to be comfortable with each other as a whole when there was one very obvious missing piece in their puzzle. They were meant to be seven, and seven it was. They had such a great chemistry and it felt so perfect it almost wasn’t. And it wasn’t because they didn’t have a leader - because they didn’t, even if everyone insisted on him being the one. He couldn’t. Not when that position already belonged to someone - that someone he couldn't stop thinking about and it broke his heart oh so much.

It’s been a year and a half and he’s been waiting for a while when Mark appears through the practice room door and drops his bag on the floor. He quickly goes to send his apologies to everyone on the room and giggles when he realises no one else but Jeno is waiting for him. It's only them this time. And it’s been so long since they shared their own space as they danced, rapped and couldn’t hold their breath anymore because they were so tired it hurt. And he missed him so much. 

Jeno realised - finally - that it was fine. Because Mark was here, with him. And he couldn't wait to get out on the stage and be able to look back and have Mark looking right at him ready to start the song they’ve been preparing for this past months. He could finally breathe again. Because he finally got to share the stage with him once again. And that’s everything he has been waiting for. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu if u have any q's <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/whinymark)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/mixtape4)


End file.
